


Midnight Vixen

by CaptainParisStarr



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Barebacking, Bondage, Bottom!Ryuji, M/M, Top!Yusuke, Yusuke is a stripper, post college AU, strip clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 09:31:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14850221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainParisStarr/pseuds/CaptainParisStarr
Summary: When Ryuji runs into trouble performing with girls, and a male friend suggests a night at an all male strip club, the last person Ryuji expected to see on stage was Yusuke.





	Midnight Vixen

Ryuji kicked at a loose stone as he looked up at the strip club.

 

Since graduating high school and entering college, he had been to many such clubs. Strip clubs where hot women would take it all off and give you a lap dance for a few extra bucks.

 

This club was different; it was all male. Ryuji, much to his humiliation, had all but stopped reacting to girls and had failed to get his soldier to stand at attention during his last five hookups.

 

The one male friend he had confided this to had dropped the name Shimmer; a club where beautiful glitter covered boys danced to the beat of dreams. Midnight Vixen, the star dancer who only did one show a night, was supposed to be ephemeral in his beauty.

 

Initially, Ryuji had been incredulous but his friend had talked him into going so that he would "know for sure." Like Ryuji could have just been lying to himself for years.

 

Mustering his courage, Ryuji pushed the doors open and stepped into the club, where he was ID checked before being ushered to a table.

 

The boy on stage was cute; his curly brown hair sparkling with silver glitter.

 

Nothing, not even a twitch. Not that Ryuji had expected himself to react. Even so he stayed, ordering a couple drinks as he idly waited for the main show.

 

The room steadily filled up around him; despite being a male dancer, Midnight Vixen could clearly pull in a full house.

 

Suddenly, the lights dimmed and a single spotlight illuminated the stage where a trapdoor was raising someone onto the stage.

 

A young man with long blue-black hair tied back with a leather strap, wearing a glittering, rainbow body suit. From the first twitch of his hips, Ryuji was enthralled.

 

The way he moved was dreamlike; more like he was gliding or flying than dancing. Flipping through the air (to attack a shadow) towards the pole at the center of the stage, twisting (away from an attack) around the same pole; jumping, spinning, always in perfect sync with the beat...

 

Ryuji shifted, deeply unsettled. It wasn't the fact that he was rock hard; it was how familiar Midnight Vixen was. His every motion screamed familiarity, mimicked the motions of another boy. A boy he had saved the world with. A boy who would scornfully call the glitter covering Vixen gaudy.

 

A boy Ryuji wanted to forget; and never wanted to forget.

 

Finally, the song ended and the dancer bowed deeply to thunderous applause. No clothing had been removed and yet no one was left disappointed; he was every bit as gorgeous as he was advertised to be.

 

Only once he had straightened from his bow did Ryuji get a good look at his face. He gasped; the boy on stage, looking straight at him with a soul piercing gaze, was Yusuke Kitagawa.

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

Ryuji paced as he waited for Vixen to emerge from the back door of the club; he had just researched the name and found that it referred to a female fox.

 

Fox. That had been Yusuke's name back when they had worked as Phantom Thieves, saving mankind from their own twisted desires.

 

“Who told you?” Ryuji spun around, hurt by the scorn in those three words.

 

“Yusuke, what...?”

 

“Who told you?!” Yusuke advanced a single step.

 

“I got the name of a club from a friend... he said that... that Midnight Vixen was ephemeral... I didn't know that was you.” Ryuji stammered, cowering under his former friends cold stare.

 

“Why are you here if not to expose me?”

 

Ryuji dropped his eyes. “Not here; can we go somewhere else to talk?”

 

"Talk about what?" Yusuke crossed his arms tightly over his thin chest.

 

"Everything? I haven't seen you since you left for college." One second Ryuji was reaching out towards Yusuke...

 

And the next he was on the ground his arm twisted behind his back. "Shall we have this one arrested as well?"

 

"No, let him up." The bouncer released his grasp on Ryuji.

 

"This one? Wait, are you being stalked?"

 

"I have overly zealous fans." Yusuke extended a hand and helped Ryuji to his feet before turning towards the bouncer. "He is an old friend, from high school, and no threat to me."

 

Ryuji rubbed his arm; he had received worse injuries training with the track team before Kamoshida. "Are you ready to go?"

 

"Yes." They started walking in silence, neither with a set destination in mind.

 

"Are you... did you hit another slump?" Ryuji's voice was soft.

 

"No; my brush is moving faster than ever."

 

"Then why...?"

 

Yusuke looked up, framing the full moon between his fingers for a long moment. "I was a fool. I believed that because I attended high school on a scholarship that I would be able to attend college on one as well. That did not happen."

 

"Oh."

 

"I found myself in need of a high paying job; a classmate found me an add stating that Shimmer was holding auditions for new dancers." Yusuke framed Ryuji's face as he finished.

 

"Are you still attended class?"

 

"No. I completed the first term then I withdrew myself. I was not learning anything Madarame-" Yusuke broke off. "I found that college had little to offer me."

 

"Except for massive debt?" Yusuke simply nodded.

 

"You never did say why you went to Shimmer."

 

"I think I might be gay." The words burst out of Ryuji without thought or control. "I mean... I can't anymore, with girls." Ryuji ran his hands though his hair in a futile attempt to hide his burning cheeks.

 

"Are you saying that Ryuji Sakamoto, the unstoppable ladies man, is having erectile-"

 

"Woah n-not so loud! Its embarrassing!"

 

"Is that a yes?"

 

"Y-yeah." Ryuji sighed. "Lately I haven't had any problems scoring but... the last five times I brought a girl home, I couldn't. So I talked to the one guy I trusted and he dropped the name Shimmer. He said I should go so that I'd know for sure but I'm even more confused than I was before."

 

"Because you reacted to the boys."

 

"No. That's just it; I only reacted to Vixen... to you." Ryuji stopped walking as he realized that they had somehow walked all the way to his apartment complex.

 

"Ryuji is this where you live?" Yusuke's eyes were wide as he turned to catch the blond's eyes.

 

"Yeah."

 

"I am only a dancer Ryuji."

 

Ryuji's cheeks flamed hot. "I never said...!" He shook his head to clear it. "I know that some of the cheaper clubs allow dancers to sleep with clientele for extra cash but not the high end ones like Shimmer. I didn't bring you here for sex. Actually I didn't mean to bring you here at all."

 

"Do you have roommates?"

 

"No. I had a roommate but he moved in with his girlfriend a couple weeks ago." Ryuji sighed. "Since we're here, wanna come up for a cup of tea?"

 

"That would be lovely."

 

Ryuji's hands shook so badly as he tried to unlock his front door that he dropped his keys.

 

"There is no need to be nervous, Ryuji." Yusuke's long fingers retrieved the fallen keys and unlocked the door before handing them back.

 

Neither spoke as Ryuji led Yusuke inside. "The living room is to the right."

 

"And your bedroom?"

 

"Room at the end of the hallway to the left." Ryuji toed off his shoes before heading through the living room towards the kitchen.

 

"Are you in school?"

 

"No. I took a few basic courses right out of high school but I also found that I needed money more. I'm working in a factory and while I'm sure not making as much as you are, I'm doing all right." Ryuji pulled down two mugs and a tin of herbal tea. "Do you like honey?"

 

"I prefer my tea unsweetened."

 

"Of course." As Ryuji busied himself with steeping the tea, he heard Yusuke explore his home.

 

"Hey, its ready." Ryuji carried both mugs into the living room, setting one down on the coffee table before sipping from the second.

 

"Ryuji..." The blond gagged on his tea as Yusuke entered the room carrying a blindfold and a silk scarf.

 

"You went through my closet?"

 

"No. These were lying on your bed."

 

"Oh." Ryuji's cheeks flamed. "I'm sorry I... I had a girl over last night but even tying her up hadn't worked." Ryuji dropped his head into his hands.

 

"You said that you visited Shimmer to 'know for certain'."

 

"Yeah but I'm even more confused now."

 

Yusuke nodded as he sipped from his mug. "While you were brewing the tea I received notice that one of my most zealous fans has broken into my home. I find myself in need of a place to spend the night."

 

"You can stay here."

 

"Thank you." Yusuke's eyes lowered, and he sat in silence for a long moment, staring into his mug. "I have very little sexual experience however, I do not mind if you wish to experiment."

 

"Yusuke." Ryuji set his mug aside before sliding closer. "Are you sure?"

 

"Yes. Have you ever been tied up?"

 

"No."

 

"Would you like to be?"

 

Slowly, Ryuji nodded. "I wouldn't trust just anyone to dominate me but... I trust you."

 

Yusuke stood, and Ryuji noticed that even that simple motion was elegant. "Wait there."

 

Disappearing into the kitchen with both mugs, Yusuke reappeared with one of Ryuji's padded dining chairs. "Sit here. Arms behind your back."

 

"Okay." Ryuji clasped his wrists together at the small of his back; seconds later they were bound together and fastened to the back of the chair.

 

"Is that too tight?"

 

"No, its good."

 

Everything went dark as the blindfold covered his eyes. Unable to see, he strained his ears for any sign of where Yusuke was.

 

It was no good, he could hear Yusuke moving around and... the rustle of clothing? Was Yusuke undressing?

 

"Yusuke?"

 

"Hmm...?"

 

"You work as a stripper right? Why didn't you... uh... ya know, strip?"

 

"I was quite naked on stage, aside from a pair of tight shorts."

 

"But that tight body suit...?"

 

"Body paint. I wear a different design each night."

 

"Woah that was _paint?"_

 

"Does that surprise you?"

 

Ryuji slowly shook it head. "Not really I just couldn't tell. At all."

 

"Oh?" Yusuke dropped himself into Ryuji's lap, twisting and gyrating to a beat only he could hear.

 

"Holy shit!" Ryuji gasped the words out; he had gotten lap dances before; but it hadn't been like this before. "Yusuke!"

 

Yusuke stilled before standing. "That was quick."

 

The mess had barely begun to cool before hands were pulling Ryuji's pants open, a damp cloth in one to clean him up. "I'm sorry I haven't creamed in weeks."

 

"No need to apologize; I haven't given anyone a lap dance in months. I was worried my skills were rusty."

 

"Rusty?! That was the best I've ever gotten!"

 

Soft lips pressed briefly against his own, then Yusuke was untying his bound hands from the chair. "Stand."

 

Ryuji stood, and Yusuke led him though the apartment and into what had to be his bedroom. "Lie down."

 

"Where? I can't see anything!"

 

The bed is right in front of you." He was guided up onto his bed before being pushed gently down onto his back, his bound hands trapped underneath him.

 

"Yusuke! My hands!"

 

"Right. Roll onto your left side."

 

Seconds later his hands were released, only to be raised above his head and tied to his headboard. "Better?"

 

"Much." His pants were pulled down and off, leaving him exposed to Yusuke's eyes. But his cock wasn't touched. Instead he felt Yusuke move higher on the bed, straddling his shoulders.

 

Something slick rubbed over his lips, painting them with something both sticky and salty.

 

It took Ryuji a few seconds to realize it was precum, meaning that Yusuke was rubbing the head of his dick against Ryuji's mouth.

 

The thought alone had Ryuji twitching and opening his mouth for more.

 

Yusuke instantly pushed the head in. "Suck it."

 

Ryuji complied; without being able to see, all he could do was focus on the silken texture and salty taste.

 

He loved it.

 

A hand grabbed his short hair, holding him still, and he moaned around the thick shaft in his mouth. Hips began thrusting, fucking his mouth, slowly at first then picking up speed as he became accustomed to it.

 

When the tip first hit his throat, Ryuji gagged for a few seconds before he forced himself to relax.

 

One inch was pushed into Ryuji's throat, then another and Ryuji realized that Yusuke still hadn't bottomed out.

 

Just how big was Yusuke? The thought made him moan, vibrating his mouth and throat around Yusuke. Above him, he could feel Yusuke shudder.

 

Then the cock was gone, pulled out of his mouth and Ryuji tensed in anticipation of a facial.

 

It never came. Instead, Yusuke kissed him deeply, his tongue massaging Ryuji's for a long moment.

 

Then that too was gone, as Ryuji's shirt was pushed up over his head to tangle around his bound hands. Kisses were rained down upon his chest, neck and shoulders seemingly at random before a hot mouth latched onto a beaded nipple.

 

Ryuji's back arched up off of the bed as a strangled gasp escaped him. Even though he had sucked the nipples of many a girl, never once had he so much as wondered if having his own sucked would feel good.

 

A small whimper left him as the mouth left his nipple, only to latch onto the other one. Back and forth, Yusuke sucked and bit at both nipples until they were red and tender. Only then did he move further south.

 

"Yusuke... please..." Desperately, he tried to use his legs to guide Yusuke towards his aching length, and his efforts were rewarded with a hot tongue swiping over the tip.

 

Even as Ryuji relaxed into the more familiar pleasure of receiving a blow job, a hand slipped under him and a lube slick finger probed his hidden entrance.

 

"Yusuke!"

 

Ryuji felt his friend tense, all motion stilling. "Is this going too far?"

 

"I..." Ryuji stopped to suck in a deep breath; he trusted Yusuke more than any other man, except maybe for Joker. "You surprised me. Keep going."

 

"Were you looking to fuck me instead?"

 

Ryuji shuddered as a bolt of pure pleasure sizzled through him at the sound of Yusuke swearing. "No I... I hadn't really thought about it either way. I've never really looked into how to dudes could fuck."

 

"Ah."

 

Ryuji began taking deep breaths, relaxing his entire body until Yusuke's finger naturally sunk into him.

 

Having a finger inside him didn't feel strange or unnatural, as he expected it to. Instead, it felt strangely good. Sparks of pleasure sizzled along nerves he didn't know he had as that sole finger began exploring him.

 

As Ryuji relaxed, he felt Yusuke add more fingers, finger fucking him deep and thorough, leaving Ryuji hungry for more.

 

Even though he had yet to see it, judging from the feel of Yusuke's dick in his mouth it was big. But that thought didn't scare him; not with the care Yusuke was taking while preparing him.

 

"I'm removing the fingers now. Ryuji, this is your last chance to stop."

 

"Stop?" What was Yusuke saying? "You can't stop now!"

 

The fingers were gone, replaced by something much larger before Ryuji could mourn their loss.

 

Hips pistoned Yusuke's length in and out of him roughly, erratically. Ryuji cried out in pain as he tensed his legs around Yusuke, stilling him.

 

"Ryuji?"

 

"Slow down. This isn't a race! You're so fucking big that I need a moment you can't just... it hurt! But your fingers didn't. I know this can feel good for me. But only if you make me feel good." Ryuji stopped to suck in a deep breath. "No one gets this right their first time, so relax."

 

Yusuke kissed him softly as Ryuji relaxed his legs, allowing him to move once more.

 

Not breaking the kiss, Yusuke began thrusting again, long and slow.

 

"Roll your hips more."

 

"Like this?" Yusuke's tip rubbed over a spot deep within Ryuji that had the blond seeing stars.

 

"Yes! Yusuke! Again!"

 

Yusuke repeated the motion, quicker this time. Hands grabbed Ryuji's hips, raising them as Yusuke gained confidence, plowing into that sweet spot on ever second or third thrust.

 

Ryuji strained against the scarf binding his hands together; he longed to dig his nails into Yusuke's shoulders; to scratch up his lovers back the way his own back had been marked on so many nights.

 

His inability to move his hands only added to his arousal.

 

"Yusuke... close... I'm close..." Even as he gasped out the words, even as he felt his balls draw up, hot and tight, and his cock swell with his impending release, he held back.

 

Held back because he had never known such pleasure was possible and he never wanted it to end. But also, because he was scared of what the pleasure meant.

 

Not because it was a guy fucking him, but because it was Yusuke. The boy he thought about every time he had ever lain with a girl.

 

The fact that he had never cried out Yusuke's name before tonight was a small miracle; now all he could do was cry out his name.

 

Scream it as he came harder than he ever had before; as he felt Yusuke flood him with warmth.

 

Then it was over; Yusuke pulled out of him. All Ryuji could do as he felt himself get cleaned up, as his bonds were finally removed, was breathe.

 

"I'll see myself out."

 

Yusuke was halfway through dressing before Ryuji processed what he had said. "What? No! You can't leave now!"

 

"You could tell that I was a virgin. It was probably the worst you ever had." Yusuke's hands covered his face as his shoulders shook.

 

Moving on auto-pilot, Ryuji crossed the room and pulled Yusuke into his arms. "It was the best I've ever had. You seriously fucked my brains out. Were..." Ryuji licked his lips. "We're you saving yourself for me?"

 

"No." Yusuke melted into Ryuji, holding him tight. "I have simply never had much interest in sex. With you, that changes." Yusuke shook his head. "I do not know what is wrong with me."

 

"Nothing's wrong with you. There is nothing wrong with not wanting sex, or needing a deep connection with someone first." Ryuji kissed Yusuke tenderly. "And I figured out why I suddenly started failing with girls. It's because I couldn't stop thinking about you. I don't know what that means, but I'll never know if I let you just walk out of my life again. Yusuke Kitagawa, I need to be with you."

 

"As a friend?"

 

"As lovers." Ryuji pulled Yusuke back to the bed, and this time he looked deep into Yusuke's eyes and left nail marks on his back as Yusuke spilled deep within him again and again.

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

Ryuji ran his fingers through Yusuke's long hair as the artist slept in his arms. Though Ryuji's eyes ached for need of sleep, he needed to memorize how Yusuke looked with his head pillowed against Ryuji's chest first.

 

His phone buzzed; once, then twice, the nightstand amplifying the vibrations sound.

 

Hastily he picked it up before it could awaken Yusuke.

 

He had multiple missed text messages from Hotaru, the friend who had told him about Shimmer.

 

"Hey, answer me! Was that boy you left with really Midnight Vixen himself?"

 

"Yeah. Turns out he's an old friend of mine." Ryuji grinned as he typed out the words.

 

"What?! Hook me up!"

 

"Tell him that I am off the market." Yusuke lazily kissed his cheek as he read the text conversation over Ryuji's shoulder.

 

"In the morning." Ryuji turned off his phone before lying back down and cuddling Yusuke some more. "But for now I'm gonna just let him wonder."

 

 


End file.
